Level 376/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 68 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 375/Dreamworld | next = 377/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 376 (Dreamworld) is the eleventh level in Candy Kaiju and the ninety-eighth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 9 hazelnuts and 9 cherries and score at least 180,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. With five colours instead of four making it harder to clear the cake bomb and create special candies, the limited board space making shuffles occur quite frequently, the ultra high number of ingredients needed to be brought down in such a few moves, the moon struck being not that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale due to the board having five candy colours and a high three star target score as it is the same as Reality counterpart makes this level hard to pass and earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld and hardest level in Dreamworld to earn 3 stars. Difficulty *The addition of one more colour can make it difficult to clear the cake bomb or create special candies. *Shuffles are common because of the extra colour and limited amount of space. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left *'1st End:' moves left *'2nd Start:' moves left *'2nd End:' moves left *'3rd Start:' moves left *'3rd End:' moves left Strategy Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard 'Reason' *Even though five colours should make it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points (18 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 80,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 120,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,680 points per move (120,000 points / 45 moves = 2,666.67 points per move). Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 3,000 points, the extra colour make it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly even with 5 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *An extra colour increases the difficulty of clearing the cake bomb, causing many moves to be spent to clear it. *Even after the cake bomb is cleared, the remaining multi-layered icings are hard to clear. *The chocolate spawners compound the problem of dropping the ingredients. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, leaves the board with four colours for five moves and occurs thrice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 37.50% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, the first moon struck may likely be wasted due to the increased difficulty of cake bomb. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour, multi-layered icings and chocolate spawners negate this advantage. Trivia *This level has more moves and candy colours than its counterpart in Reality. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Candy Kaiju levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels with triple moonstruck Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars